Solace
by Goomba Fortress
Summary: In the wake left after the voyage, Delbert seeks to make things right with the Captain. Third installation in my "Through the Forest" series.


Amelia signed her name on the discharge papers with a slight flourish and she felt a sinking feeling in her chest. The memorial service for Arrow would be in four days time, and she knew Charlotte, Arrow's mother, would expect her to speak. He would have a headstone on the Academy grounds: It would be to honor his family, and his memory. She felt a calloused hand catch her right arm and let the good Doctor lead her to his carriage.

"I can take you back to your ship, if that's where you would like to be."

"Thank you, Doctor. However I do maintain a permanent residence not ten minutes from here." Amelia extended a pointed fingertip in the direction of her small flat and she felt a small pang in her ribs at the motion.

"What do you plan to do now?" Delbert thought certainly a woman like her would have another adventure waiting for her.

"Ah, Arrows memorial service is in a few days. He will be 'buried' at the Academy." It was an intriguing dichotomy of sweet nostalgia and sorrow that clutched at her in that moment and she found herself chuckling.

"Memories?" Delbert asked softly.

Amelia nodded and began to recount a long ago tale of mischief. "It was our final year at the academy, and it was tradition that every class pull a prank of some sorts on the rest of the students and the faculty. Apparently by that time, Arrow and I had somewhat of a reputation for ourselves as being the most daring."

"You, the stoic Captain Amelia, a troublemaker?"

Amelia laughed. "Yes, I was quite the rabble rouser in my early years."

"I never would have guessed."

"We met with the few other students willing enough to pull something together and after some thinking, we knew what we wanted to do. We went out to the neighboring farmland and stole four truffle pigs. We planned on numbering them one, two, three, and five and releasing them in the school. After they had found those, they would still be looking for the fourth one. As it turned out, the groundskeeper had come in early to tend to the gardens and he caught us herding four pigs into the atrium of the school. Needless to say, he turned us into the headmaster." Amelia's face split into an uncharacteristic grin.

"Is it here?" Delbert ventured a guess at a Victorian style housing block.

"House number four twenty is mine." Amelia's hand reached for the bag at her feet as Delbert pulled the carriage to a stop.

"Doctor, would you care for some tea?" Amelia ventured a look up at the Doctor, who smiled in response.

"Tea sounds lovely." Delbert didn't dare suggest that tea with _her_ sounded lovely, but it did.

Amelia stepped out of the carriage, wary of traffic and quickly hopped up onto the curb, her nimble fingers quickly fishing her keys out of her coat pocket. Inviting him in was only polite, she thought. They had shared a lovely time taking tea in her stateroom, this would be no different.

Delbert followed the injured felid inside and was pleasantly surprised by the décor she had chosen. Persian red was paired with rich browns and striking oranges to create a rich and comfortable atmosphere. "You have excellent taste in décor." Delbert found himself complementing her, because how could he not? The current rambling of his lips kept other unintended things from tumbling out.

"Thank you. I suppose it is a by product of all of the travel. I pick up whatever I please when we dock for rest or repairs. See how it accumulates?"

She was right. A sagging shelf of knick knacks sat on the far wall and Delbert felt an almost pull to a small greenish anthropoid figurine. Well, at least he thought it was an anthropoid. It was in scary proportions with a set of rudimentary wings and powerful limbs. He could feel the evil emanating from the statuette and he quickly crossed the room to assist Amelia.

"Ah, the thing from the stars. Creepy looking thing, isn't it?" Delbert found himself nodding.

"There is a great deal of myth surrounding that figure, although I myself have never had the time to delve into it," Amelia said as she poured water into a kettle and turned on a stove.

Amelia reached for the cupboard above the stove and immediately retracted her arm as a stabbing pain lanced through her side. "That blasted cabinet. I can never reach it" she muttered. She turned on her heel sharply before connecting with the doctors chest as he reached above her and retrieved the tea service from the unusually high shelf.

"That's where Arrow used to put it." She said softly, and if the Doctor hadn't been paying attention, he would have missed the underlying meaning entirely. "He alone could reach that cabinet."

"I understand what it's like to lose someone you care about."

"Do you?" Amelia's voice hardened and she fixed the Doctor with a steely gaze. Delbert felt dwarfed in her fiery gaze and he backed away from Amelia slowly.

"I do. Her name was Abagail, and she was my wife." He looked down at his hands and waited for Amelia to say something.

"How did she die?" She whispered as she took the whistling tea kettle off of the fire.

"The doctor who did the autopsy thought it was an aneurism. She had been suffering from severe migraines, but we had no idea that they could have caused that kind of damage."

"I'm sorry." She says softly, taking the tea into the living room an setting it on the coffee table. For a bit, they sit on her leather sofa in companionable silence. Delbert snags an arm around her shoulder gently, and is surprised when she curls into him.

"Would you come with me, to the ceremony?"

"If it would help, I will." She just nods and buries her head in his chest.

The charted ship out to the Interstellar Academy would take no more than a week, though on board, Amelia was sure it was taking longer than that. As a passenger, rather than Captain, Amelia had plenty of time on her hands, but it would seem, no time alone. Her former first mate was a popular man and the funeral party was no less than a couple hundred, she assumed. Chief among the grievers were his elderly parents, and his fiance, Lilian.

Lilian was a little human woman, no taller than five feet and her long flowing blonde hair made her the antithesis to Amelia, in nearly every way.

"It was you!" Lilian shouted at dinner, pointing an accusatory finger at Amelia.

"I beg your pardon?" Her fiery gaze burned across the now silent table and towards the gutsy human.

"It was your fault. Had he not so dutifully chased after you to hell and back every time, maybe he wouldn't be dead." Tears tracked down Lilian's face, but if they were tears of grief, or rage, Amelia couldn't tell.

Amelia's blood boiled as her nails dug into the wood of the table. "If I were you, I wouldn't point fingers." Amelia issued this warning, and whisked up the stairs and headed for the crows nest.

Delbert didn't bother to unpack his suitcase into his shared quarters with the other men on board. He noted a great majority were Cragian, like Arrow. Family, he assumed. They tossed around lighthearted banter and Delbert felt almost like an intruder in this so clearly personal time.

Delbert turned to find a rocky, bare chest in his face and he craned his neck up to see the face.

"How'd you know Chester?" Delbert furrowed his brow, Chester? Oh, he must mean Arrow.

"Ah, I was the financier and astrophysicist on the voyage." Delbert cringed. He knew how this must sound. It was his idea to sail off to the farthest reaches of the galaxy. It was him, who hired the band of mutinous pirates. He might as well have cut Arrow's lifeline himself.

"I'm Greg." Greg swallowed audibly. "You were there, maybe you could tell us what really happened?" The hope in Greg's face denied Delbert the opportunity to say no as his family gathered around him.

"It was all going rather well, I suppose until Pellucid, a neighboring star went into supernova, and subsequently collapsed into a black hole. God, we all thought we were gonna die. Captain Amelia just sailed into it, head on and held the masts back until the last minute. When she gave the command, they were released again. Arrow went up to help the deck hands, and we never saw him again." Delbert hung his head. He knew how hard this must be for them to hear. He was pleasantly surprised when a chorus of laughter erupted.

"Hah! I knew that cocky jackass would go out doing something stupid!"

"He would follow her anywhere. Even when he knew it was a bad idea."

"Could you blame him? She's a looker." Delbert blushed slightly.

"Come on, Greg you know that's not it. Lilian would have his rocks in an instant. No, they were just best friends." Another spoke up, and looked at Delbert.

"Fred." His smile was warm and the hand he offered seemed genuine as Delbert shook it.

"You all are so pleasant to be around." Delbert commented.

"It's supposed to be a serious affair, and we're trying to behave for the women folk, but it's hard. We were all hedging our bets on something like this happening soon." Fred scratched his neck uneasily.

"When we were all kids, growing up together, we were all bored a great deal of the time. Chester was the leader, you could say. He was always ready to do anything stupid or dangerous. And when he said he was in, he was all in, and sometimes it was scary."

Delbert nodded, slightly drawn in by the clearly close family.

"But he changed when he went off to the academy. Chester came back all prim and proper, it was like we hardly knew him."

Delbert looked around and found the cragian family had crowded around, listening to the story.

"Then when he met Lil, it was true love. Everything was ship shape, all the time. And that was okay with her." Greg looked down, his face crestfallen.

"She was always encouraging him to do what he wanted to do. Always backing him one hundred percent. So he went, and he was hardly ever at home. She didn't have a problem with it at first, but when she realized that he was happier out in space, than he was with her; she changed."

Fred laughed here, to lighten the mood. "Yeah, Chester did tend to attract the most controlling women."

"Controlling is hardly how you could describe Lillian."

"Lillian? What about that Captain of his?" Another brother spoke up, Delbert thought this one must have guts to talk about her like that.

"What about Captain Amelia?" Delbert thought for a moment this conversation might be bad for him later, but nevertheless, he wanted to know.

"You can't be serious. You spent how many months in space with her?"

"She is," Delbert stopped for a moment. Words couldn't accurately describe the way he felt about her. She was controlling, but it suited her. She was devious, clever, intelligent, quick, agile. Everything that Delbert wasn't.

"Oh man, doc. You fell for her, didn't you?" Fred's hand clapped Delbert on the shoulder and he was taken aback for a moment.

He supposes that he did fall for her, now that he thinks about it. "Oh my. I have, haven't I?"

"Oh god, dude. You are gonna need some help."

"Dating advice? I couldn't hardly..." Delbert trailed off. He wasn't even courting her and these strangers were already offering advice. Delbert scratched the back of his neck as a slight feeling of nervousness pricked at him.

"Hey, you seem like a nice guy, and we think of the Captain as family. She deserves to be happy, and we are willing to give you the opportunity to make it so." Greg proposed, leading Delbert over to a chair.

"If you want to even stand a chance, here is what you are going to do." Fred started in low tones, and together, the men formulated a plan.

The Interstellar Academy was located on an otherwise uninhabited planet, and as Delbert looked over the immense architecture and the immaculate gardens, he almost forgot why he was here. Steeling himself for the oncoming ceremony, he stepped off of the transport, Amelia's hand discreetly tucked in his own.

"Captain," Delbert started. He didn't know how to tell her this. "I'm not quite sure what to expect at a funeral like this.

"It will be a mostly military affair." Amelia nodded to the rows of cadets that had lined up around the sidewalks, all at attention.

"Military? I didn't know that Arrow was military."

Amelia chuckled softly, and uncharacteristicly. "Where did you think we got our start at?"

"Ah, yes. That was a rather thick headed question."

"I do believe I am used to it by now, Doctor." The pair strode into the well lit atrium of the school. Flowers of midnight and cream nestled in antiquated silver vases placed around the room in a pleasing manner.

As Amelia looks around the mourning party as they settle into groups on the fringes of the room, she notices that she is the only one in military dress. It's all well, she supposes. He had plenty of friends outside of the Imperial fleet. She reaches a hand up and plucks the hat from her head, placing it in the care of a many appendaged coat room manager. Throwing them a harsh look, she watches them place her hat on a high shelf and she nods satisfyingly.

"Best we get this show on the road, then," Amelia muttered to herself.

"You seem apprehensive."

"Arrow's family, no matter how receiving they are of me, will place the blame squarely on my shoulders."

"Hey." Delbert pulled her into a secluded corner, away from otherwise prying eyes. "We discussed this." His voice is low as he tilts her chin to face him.

"No matter how much comfort you can dispense-"

"Amelia, this was not your fault. The blame rests with me alone. And I will tell anyone that should bring your honor into question." Delbert cut her off swiftly with a finger on her lips.

After a tense moment passed between the two, Amelia relented, nodding slightly. "Thank you, Doctor."

The shining smile in Delbert's eyes was interrupted by Amelia clearing her throat and turning to a pair of stocky humanoids who had approached them. Amelia immediately picked out Lillian's blonde hair flowing, billowing behind her as her feet made quick work of the distance between the two. She had put on a good show so far, Amelia had noted. Tears ran down her anger mottled face and she genuinely believed for a moment that she had missed Arrow.

Looking around the room defensively, Delbert noted that sympathetic eyes had turned to him and Amelia, and he took a strong stance for himself beside her.

"I can't believe you would have the nerve to show up here of all places!" Lillian's first assault was verbal, and loud and her hand clenched by her side.

"We shared the same transport, Lillian. You knew I would be here."

"Oh like hell I did! That transport made three other stops before coming here. You could have gotten off at any one of them!" Her hand raised in front of her face, palm facing Amelia in a dangerous manner. "Just where do you get off, coming here?"

"Lillian darling, that's quite enough." The unfortunate humanoid companion beside them placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back slightly towards the center of the room.

"She killed him. She needs to face responsibility." Lillian's voice echoed off the glass windows and if everyone wasn't looking before, they were now.

Delbert chanced a look towards Amelia and what he saw scared him. Her brimstone eyes looked like they could scorch Lillian where she stood.

Amelia closed the final distance between them and clenched Lillian's face between her sharp claws and spoke in low, dangerous tones. "How dare you disrespect his memory this way? He served with respect and honor, and you are shaming him with your callous behavior. You may not be suffering from the loss, but the people around you are. " Amelia stopped, for a moment, her face moving closer still to hers.

"And I'll not have you smearing my name. I've worked hard for what I have." Amelia released her, fury running unchecked through her system. Delbert watched as she tore a path through the atrium of the school and out onto the grounds.

He knew that following her would be dangerous. Sticking to what he knew, he hung back in the aftermath of her rage and watched as the onlookers went back to clustered conversation. Turning his attention to Lillian, he saw she had retreated into a corner, surrounded by what he assumed to be family.

Summoning his courage, he walked over to the group, clearing his throat to gain her attention.

"Can I speak with you in private?" He watched her brows furrow in confusion before she stood up and followed him through to the gardens.

"What is this about?" Her voice betrayed her weariness and she sank onto a low concrete bench.

Delbert considered his words carefully and knelt in front of her, taking her hands into his.

"I- if anyone is to be blamed, it is I." Delbert looked down momentarily before returning his gaze to her face. "I hired the mutinous crew who took his life."

She seemed to consider his words for a minute before turning her drained blue eyes to him. "Doctor, I appreciate this. But you can't take the blame for yourself."

"I can, because it is mine to bear."

Her eyes narrowed as her limbs shook with rage. "You would protect her? She feels nothing!"

Delbert shook his head sadly. "You weren't there the night we lost him. It broke her."

"She certainly has an interesting way of showing it."

"So do you." And with that, Delbert got to his feet and left the human woman to think about his words.

Amelia stalked out of the atrium with force, her boots nearly cracking the floor beneath her. She could hardly believe the nerve of the woman. But what was astonishing was that she could claim to love him, and yet show such disrespect of his memory.

After walking alone on the deserted grounds for a while, she came to a familiar willow on the edge of a landscaped pond.

The memories associated with the pretty spot floated from her memory and in front of her eyes.

_It was their final year at the academy. After this, they would receive their commendation pins and their assignments. Amelia and Arrow had taken the officers track, instead of the standard cadet path and were graduating a year ahead of the rest of their classmates. _

"_Chester, it's getting late. We should get back to the campus."_

"_Amelia, the day you care about curfew is the day that the stars freeze over." Chester chuckled, settling down at the base of the tree. Looking up, he watched her climb through the branches and settle about ten feet above him, her foot dangling lazily off the branch. _

"_True, I never cared much about curfew. It's far too early." _

"_So, why the hesitation to come out here? You love this, and don't deny it." _

_Amelia sighed from above him, fingering the soft leaves dangling in front of her. "We are supposed to be punctual. It doesn't strike you as odd that we are out here past eleven?" _

"_Is this the same Amelia that proposed we dump a bucket of gravity balls down the grand staircase?" _

_Amelia hopped down from the branches, landing smoothly beside him. "I know, I've changed." _

"_It was bound to happen eventually." Chester stood up beside her. _

"_Besides, it's not like this will be the end of fun for us." Amelia rubbed the bark on the mottled, aged tree contentedly. _

"_No," Chester admitted with a restrained laugh. "Just the end of our fun here." _

"_Then, lets make it memorable." Amelia pulled out a knife and cut into the tree methodically, carving out their initials. _

Amelia looked around the tree, worn by time and the elements and after some time searching, found her time ravaged scratchings in the tree. Sinking to her knees in the wet earth, she flipped her knife out and re carved the initials into the tree.

Amelia looked on the initials, tangled in the bark and sap of the tree as tears slipped freely down her face. She didn't know how long she stared at the carving, but it wasn't until the sun began to crest over the hill and melt into pinks and oranges that she noticed how late it had gotten.

She also hadn't realized the hand that fell onto her shoulder as her green eyes sought to remember every detail about this one memory. Somewhere it registered that she had missed the graveside ceremony, but it was probably better that way.

The pain medication had wore off hours ago, and as she stood, a white hot ribbon of agony wrapped around her chest and she fought to keep her balance. As she felt herself falling backwards, an unexpected arm caught her. When she thought about it, as it wrapped around her midsection and steadied her, it felt entirely familiar.

"Are you alright, Amelia?" Delbert's hand fell away from her waist reluctantly as he studied her schooled face.

"I will be, thank you Delbert." His name came out of her mouth so quietly, that if he hadn't been paying attention, he would have missed it entirely.

He regarded her with his kind brown eyes and nodded towards the graveyard. "Are you ready to say your last goodbyes?"

Amelia shook her head. "I've said my goodbyes."

Then, not for the first time in their relationship, she did something quite unexpected.

At first, Delbert didn't notice the way her arms wound around him. It wasn't until her head buried itself in the lapels of his jacket that he realized she was hugging him.

For whatever reason she had, Delbert was more than willing to comply. Wrapping his arms around her carefully, he offered the solace he knew she so needed.


End file.
